


I want you by my side So that I never feel alone again

by An_odyssey_to_write



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, Young Love, he brought flowers for will, hes a good bf, mike dressed up for this, my boys being soft, seriously mike is wearing v good clothing and holding flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_odyssey_to_write/pseuds/An_odyssey_to_write
Summary: Will gets a cool special edition acoustic record of one of both his and Mikes favourite songs so he invites his friend over for a listen... and there might be a love confession and slow dancing thrown in there a bit! or the fic in which i listened to an acoustic version of stolen dance by Milky Chance over and over again for like 3 hours while writing this because its a byeler song.





	I want you by my side So that I never feel alone again

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my wonderful beta youngwolf i dont know how to tag someone but the user youngwolf is a dear friend of mine and she helped edit this mess and i lov her dearly. also this specific acoustic version of stolen dance by Milky Chance is what they are dancing to https://youtu.be/ohGvSKXY2rA?t=4m29s yes this song was realeased in 2013 but i just really love it alot

Will was bored, it was about 2 weeks into summer of “85” and half of the party was already gone on vacation. Dustin was off with his mom visiting family, Lucas was in Disney and Max was back in California for around a month also visiting family. At least Will had Mike and possibly El, but according to Hopper she was in a sort of summer school to catch up with the rest of them and enter high school alongside the party. 

Will decided to have Mike over today, it was too long since he came over last. Mike was usually so preoccupied with El because they were ‘dating’. Will was slightly jealous not only because he could never just hang out with either El or Mike alone without the other being coupley around him, but also because he like liked Mike. The point he will always stick behind though when talking to Dustin about Mike and El’s relationship is that he wants to know the real El that isn't just an extra limb coming off of Mike because she is his saviour and he's so grateful for her and just wants to be Jane/ El’s friend. He really did want to be her friend and sort of polighly steal her boyfriend? 

Besides his unrequited feelings for Mike, they were still very close friends and Will did want to spend a nice afternoon listening to the new record he got. It was a special addition acoustic version of the song Stolen Dance by Milky Chance, Jonathan found it for cheap at a flea market he visited with Steve and their girlfriend Nancy. He enjoyed the original version, he thought the clapping beat behind the song was unique and added to the song along with the guitar and drums being the only instruments used. It was a unique sound for the song released in 1980 but he like how unique and different it was. 

He knew that Mike would like the acoustic version too. He went to grab the phone to call Mike over, but noticed a note on the counter. The note read in his mother’s tidy yet rushed handwriting: WILL DARLING I HAD TO PICK UP AN EXTRA SHIFT AT WORK BECAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT, YOUR BROTHER SHOULD BE OFF WORK AT AROUND 4 AND I’LL BE HOME FOR 7:00 BEHAVE AND INVITE MIKE OVER I KNOW YOU WANT TO SHOW HIM YOUR NEW RECORD!  
BE SAFE AND HAVE FUN  
I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND I WILL SEE YOU LATER  
LOVE MOM ♡♡  
Will smiled at his mother's note to him, slightly missing her but also glad he had the house free so he and Mike could properly jam out to the song in the living room, rather than being cramped up in his small room. He finished his trek to the phone and dialled the number he memorised at 9 and waited for either Mrs. Wheeler or Mike to pick up. He hoped it wasn’t Mr. Wheeler who picked up the phone, he never liked Mr. Wheeler, plus Will felt like Mr. Wheeler didn’t like him much either. When the phone was finally picked up by someone, it was picked up by Mike. “Hello, Wheeler residence,” Mike said.  
“Hi Mike!” Will said excitedly. “Jonathan bought me this really cool acoustic version of the song Stolen Dance! I know you liked the original version, so I was hoping you would listen to this version with me?” Will knew he was going to say yes, Mike loved Milky Chance. Just as he suspected Mike was very interested in hearing an acoustic version of one of his favourite songs. “Great,” Will said. “Come over in ten minutes, we can even listen to it in the living room because Mom and Jonathan are at work.” Will was very excited to have his best friend over to listen to this song together.  
“Okay, I’ll be there soon Will” Mike responded and hung up.

Will walked back to his room, he needed to drag his record player into the living room and make space for them to dance around if they wanted to. Will knew if he did dance to it Mike wouldn’t make fun of him for it. As he rearranged the living room, Mike was racing over on his bike with flowers in his hand to give to Will.

The reason Mike had flowers for Will was because Mike liked him. Mike had broken up with El as they realized that El needed to grow as a person and learn how to be her own person before jumping right into a relationship with someone, plus Mike was more in love with Will than El. They ended their relationship as friends and El telling him to ask Will out. So now Mike’s riding his bike single handedly heading to Will’s to confess his love for his best friend.

Mike arrived and knocked on the door, tightening his hold on the flowers in his hands trying to keep up the fleeting courage he had gathered before coming here so he can tell Will how much he truly meant to Mike. Will opened the door and greeted the oddly well-dressed Mike, he was wearing a button up shirt, a nicer set of shorts and was he wearing penny loafers?  
“Hey Mike, do you have a date with El after?” Will asked, very confused by his outfit.  
Mike nervously shoved the flowers he had in his hands in Will’s face and half shouts. “I like you and want to go out with you Will.”  
Will, in shock, slammed the door closed.

When he reopened it a second later, Mike was standing there looking more composed and himself, hands at his sides and the flowers still in his hand, waiting for Will to take them. “Will, I do actually really like you. This isn't some joke, I really do like you,” Mike said and held out the flowers for Will to take. “These are for you, I just thought it would have been nice to give you flowers,” Mike said sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
Will takes the flowers from Mike and asks him, “What about El?”  
Mike lets out a little laugh. “Uh... we are better off as friends, plus I think I’ve been in love with you for much longer. It wasn’t fair on my part to keep her in a doom relationship.”  
Will lets out a little smile because of that. “I like you a lot too Mike.” Mike smiles back at Will, very happy he shares his feelings. 

As Mike enters the house Will realizes he can actually fulfill something he's always wanted to do with Mike: slow dance with him. “Hey, Mike?”  
“Yes Will?”  
“When we listen to the song, did you want to slow dance with me?” Will asked him, he really asked his crush of the last 5 years to dance.  
Mike smiled and said, “I would love to.” 

They walk into the living room and Will put the record on, the opening guitar riff starts up as Mike walks towards Will, putting his hands on Will’s waist. “Do you mind if I lead?” Mike asked, feeling like this was the right thing to do.  
“You can lead, Mike,” Will responded, placing his hands around Mike’s neck and they started to dance to the music. They rocked side to side and back and forth, moving like any awkward 15 year olds who don't know how to dance would. Mike knew that when Will moved closer to lay his head on Mike’s shoulder and when he moved his hands to hold Will closer against him that he would never let him go. Mike pressed a kiss to Will’s head and just held him as the song faded out and they stood there in silence, not wanting this perfect moment to end.


End file.
